


Mr. Brightside

by Alakazamfireman (YourF___ingNightmare)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ghiralink - Freeform, I feel especially bad bc there’s barely any ghiralink on here, I just need more works on my account, I'm so sorry it's so bad, Kinda, Link and Volga work at a cafe, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Volga makes a very brief appearance at the end, actually not really, and get THIS, hhhhhhhhhhhhh, i want an apology for this atrocious work on my gravestone, ill probably delete this as I write more, im so sorry I wrote this like two years ago, im sorry, it's just mentioned, not very detailed just a recollection of a sex, so ghiralink fans looks for some Quality™️ Content™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourF___ingNightmare/pseuds/Alakazamfireman
Summary: Link gets drunk and has a good time with boy demon. They play Skyrim and do the sex. There's microwavable food involved somewhere idk





	Mr. Brightside

The sound of the bar stool next to him scooting against the floor turned Link's attention away from swishing his nearly full glass of who-knows-what. His eyes met a weary-looking brown-eyed stranger and he smiled, signaling that no one was sitting next to him. The stranger smiled back, taking a seat on the stool and resting his face on his palm, admiring the way Link drummed his hands on the counter.

"So," the stranger spoke, grabbing his own chin and smirking, "what brings you here this fine evening?" Link grinned, glancing at the stranger with dry amusement in his eyes.

"A friend invited me," he answered, looking down and continuing to swirl his drink, his expression faltered in the slightest. The stranger cocked his head,

"A friend?"

"Yeah, not twenty minutes after I got here, she texted me saying she got sick and couldn't make it. I figured I shouldn't waste having gotten ready and driving here, so I just stayed by myself." The stranger smiled sympathetically, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, not before being granted consent through eye contact.

"You can always stay with me. I'm not bad company," the stranger smiled. Link laughed, dry but real.

"That's a shitty eighties band, right?" Link mused, sipping his drink. The stranger looked amused and nodded.

"And a record, and a song..." They both laughed and drank, making similar jokes throughout the night. Eventually, Link was nearly falling off his stool if it weren't for the stranger's arm around him, Link's head tucked tightly between the man's chin and shoulder.

"I never got your name, snowflake," Link slurred, gesturing to the man's white lipstick and hair. The stranger smiled, overly flipping his soft locks, nearly knocking he and his drunken partner off of their stools.

"It's Ghirahim," he leaned down to whisper in Link's ear, "but since you're special, you can call me Ghira." Link blushed and nuzzled the man's collarbone, placing sloppy, soft kisses on the skin that wasn't covered by Ghirahim's white wife beater.

"You know, it's only a short walk to my apartment from here," Ghirahim whispered again, punctuating himself by licking the shell of Link's long ear, making the blond shiver.

"I'd like that... if we can walk," Link stated bluntly, displaying his difficulty with coordination by trying to brush back his bangs and hitting himself in the eye instead. Ghirahim laughed loud and unhindered, very out of character for his generally quiet, but talkative personality.

"I'm as drunk as you, but I think I've done this more." Ghirahim stood holding onto Link as the poor boy didn't realize his pillow had moved until he was beginning to fall sideways and straight down.

It wasn't long before Link's lips were swollen and smeared with white, sloppy kisses being shared all the way to Ghirahim's apartment. Once there, after locking the door, clothes began to shed as they made their way to the bedroom.

By the time they were in bed, with Link straddling Ghirahim, both were left in tight, slightly slicked boxers.

Link ground against Ghirahim, getting a couple of lewd moans out of the demon. He grabbed the blond's hips, pulling him back and forth over his own hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Link's thick thighs. It was only then Ghirahim realized how soft Link was. The little Hylian wasn't very fat per say, but he had a rounded stomach, big, plush thighs, and a _wonderfully_ thick, smooth ass.

Ghirahim moaned again as his hands moved down from Link's big hips and into his boxers to rub his ass cheeks, swirling them and tracing his fingers over the crack. Link mewled and gasped, stopping his grinding thrusts to double over onto Ghirahim's body, his sweaty face buried in the demon's neck. He bit down softly on the junction between his neck and shoulder, muffling his moans with skin. Ghirahim placed loving, coaxing kisses in Link's hair, rubbing down on the skin where Link's ass met his thighs. This only made the little Hylian moan louder, quivering and grabbing onto any part of Ghirahim he could reach.

"Ghira—mmhm—there... t-there please," he whined, arching his back to give his lover more of him. Ghirahim suddenly began to slow his sexual rubbing to a more comforting massage, even bringing one hand up to rub Link's back.

"You're a virgin, aren't you," he asked softly, almost no slur in his speech. He had noticed Link's breath picking up in more than just arousal; the boy was nervous. Ghirahim refused to take advantage of him, bringing his other hand out of Link's boxers to rub his tense, sweaty shoulders.

Link took in a deep breath from his place on Ghirahim's neck, then rose to be able to see his face. The demon looked concerned, and much more sober than before. Link cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm not, r-really. But I've only been with one other guy, in high school. We had been dating a while, and we only had s-sex like twice. Then he dumped me and I haven't been with anyone since. Especially not a one night stand..." he trailed off and looked down, embarrassed but less flushed, as he was sobering up as well. Ghirahim smiled, sitting up and crisscrossing his legs to give Link a hug.

"We can keep going or stop if you want. I've only ever done this one other time as well, a one night stand anyway. I dated only a handful of people in high school." He pulled back to cup Link's cheek and give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I have Skyrim on Xbox if you want to stop and just hang out."

Ghirahim looked serious but also playful at the same time. Link smiled at Ghirahim's charm, kissing him on the lips.

"I want to keep going because I'm sobered up but also kinda really horny–" they both laughed, "but afterward, can we play?" Ghirahim kissed Link again, nodding and mentioning he had the stuff to make nachos too, getting both of them even more excited for the night ahead.

~two hours later~

Link thought when Sheik broke up with him, he would never find a relationship, or even a best friend, again. And he _knew_ there wasn't even a sliver of a chance he would ever have sex again.

Boy, was he _wrong._

Ghirahim gave it to him better than any fantasy Link could have conjured in his adventure-loving mind. He took an amazing rimming just before two hours of the _best_ pounding he could dream of from any and all angles. He learned that, unlike his ex, Ghirahim loved his extra weight as his hands couldn't be kept off of Link's plush ass and thighs, even making their way to his soft belly every now and again just for something to grab onto.

Even now, as they stood in front of Ghirahim's microwave in pajamas waiting on the cheese on the nachos to melt, Ghirahim's arm was wrapped around Link's waist, his hand squeezing his soft, squishy sides.

And after spending all night until 6 a.m. playing Skyrim and talking with Ghira, Link knew this one night stand could very well lead to a lasting friendship. 

 

~three months later~

 

Link yelped as the plastic cup soared past his head and onto the stack behind him, ducking and shielding his head with his arms.

"I win again bitch!" Ghirahim laughed, doing a victory dance while Volga sulked, begrudgingly handing the demon a yellow rupee.

"Link, your boyfriend is a dirty cheater."

"AM NOT! I haven't used magic to cheat since I was in high school!"

"You suck at cup darts! There's no way you didn't use it."

"You're just mad because Link busted you for trying to singe the plastic into a point!"

"Listen here, shrimp scampi–"

"DON'T BRING MY HAIR INTO THIS–"

Link shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying and failing to finish wiping the counter of the cashier window. Link and Volga worked at a Starbucks that happened to be right around the corner from Ghirahim's apartment, so he picked Link up every day. He and Volga liked to play darts with the cups, or sometimes, target practice with the espresso nozzle. Both usually ended in hilariously atrocious insults, including, but not limited to: Dorito ass, piñata head, iced latté, big ass sassafras, feather fucker, etc.

Link and Ghirahim had hung out almost every day after the night they met, resulting in Ghirahim officially asking the Hylian to be his boyfriend only a week afterward. Both had introduced each other to their friends and remained a happy couple, even talking about moving in together in Ghira's apartment.

It turned out both boys were lonely as all hell, and at the time, both felt the same about not knowing if they would ever be loved again. Now, Link felt more loved than he ever had, walking hand in hand with the demon (who somehow had chocolate topping stuck in his hair) back to his apartment, ready to shed his work clothes and cuddle his Ghira all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring all of your work from Wattpad is a lot harder than it sounds.


End file.
